The present invention generally relates to the use plasma torches in installations or apparatus operating under high temperature and high pressure conditions precluding any direct intervention for mounting or withdrawing the torch, and more particularily relates to a device for handling a plasma torch having a non-transferred arc in such an apparatus.
There is known a method described by the applicant in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/412,860 filed Sept. 26,1989 and entitled: "Method and device for mounting and withdrawing a plasma torch relative to an apparatus operating under pressure and temperature conditions precluding a direct intervention". In that method there is formed on the upstream side of a valve closing a sleeve for connecting the torch and, a sealed volume capable of varying. And the pressure prevailing in this volume is balanced with the pressure prevailing on the downstream side of the valve before opening the latter, for the purpose of mounting the nose of the torch in its operating position.